


Cool For The Summer

by alexkmz



Series: TAZ Music Prompts [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Cool For The Summer-Demi Lovato, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkmz/pseuds/alexkmz
Summary: Hurley wakes up from a wild night. Prompt was Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato





	Cool For The Summer

Hurley rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were desperately trying to regain focus as her head pounded. Gods, what happened last night? She remembered the race, the after party, drinking...The Raven?! She finally turned her head to the other side of the bed. Her hand went straight to her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming. A head with long black hair was facing away from her. Was that …?

It was. She remembered now.

_ Usually, Hurley wouldn’t have gone to the after parties, but it was a way for the racers to blow off steam after a race and an agreement not to take each other out while off the tracks. She needed that insurance now that she was becoming a major player. _

_ The Raven had been dancing with The Ram all night. She was tall, dark, gorgeous, and dangerous. Hurley couldn’t help herself. It was just dancing, and they were wearing their masks. No harm, no foul! _

_ Then The Raven took Hurley’s hand, taking her over to a couch. They sat and drank and talked for a while. The details of which Hurley still couldn’t remember. Maybe some small talk. Definitely some flirting. _

_ Then The Raven got close … lifted their masks … and melted their lips together. Hands caressed Hurley’s hips, and Hurley’s found The Raven’s arms, holding on for dear life as the other woman moved her mouth to her open neck. _

Present day Hurley ran her hands along her neck, feeling the tender spots of possible hickies.

_ The Raven gently pushed Hurley onto her back, climbing on top of her for more access. _

_ “You wanna stop?” The Raven asked in a whisper, her voice calm. Much more calm than the screaming going on in Hurley’s head. _

_ “Gods, no,” The Ram breathed out, placing some kisses of her own onto the taller woman. _

_ There was a cool, intoxicating laugh from her. “Me neither.” _

_ They kissed their way to Hurley’s place. She hoped The Raven was too distracted to notice both where she was and the clues as to who lived there.  _

_ When they got to the bedroom, masks came off. _

_ “Nice to meet the real you, Ram,” The Raven said, still cool as a cucumber. _

_ Hurley was having a hard time pulling herself away from her beautiful green eyes. _

_ “Y-you too, Raven.” Hurley cursed herself for cracking. _

_ “Call me Sloane,” she requested before pushing Hurley down on the bed. _

Sloane. Her name is Sloane...Hurley looked over at her again, biting her lip. How the fuck would she explain this to Captain Bane if she brought her in now? Talk about blown cover.

The figure next to Hurley started to groan and roll over.

Oh fuck, was she awake? Hurley dove off the bed, grabbing her mask and throwing it back on.

Groggy and with one eye open, The Raven - Sloane - sat up, adjusting to the light.

“We’re back to masks, then?” she asked, laughing a bit. “I saw quite a lot of you last night, Lieutenant Hurley, I don’t think that’s really needed anymore.”

Hurley’s breath caught. “How did you -”

“You told me your name last night, and I was able to piece the rest together myself,” she stretched while she spoke. “Especially since you left your uniform out on the floor.” She pointed to where Hurley had piled up her uniform.

_ Shit _ . She should have cleaned up.

Sloane dragged herself out of bed, still just as nude as she was by the end of the night. Hurley was still at least wearing her underwear. The half-elf started to put her clothes on, tying up her mass of hair into a bun. Hurley just stood there, watching her in awe.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Sloane finally said once she was dressed. “I had fun last night. We should do that again sometime.” She leaned down, lifting up Hurley’s mask to kiss her cheek before leaving the room. Soon Hurley heard her back door open and shut.

That was  _ never _ going to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Arty for betaing!


End file.
